


Requiem for a lost soul

by JenLaFayette



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Other, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLaFayette/pseuds/JenLaFayette
Summary: After a lifetime to reflect on his past, on his actions, Boone is ready to come home...





	Requiem for a lost soul

My Carla...

You were so full of life, always laughing, talking...

Why did you love me, I wonder..

I never knew what to say, but with you, it wasn't necessary..

Only with you was I ever truly happy.

I never got a chance to...

I have many stories to tell, but I keep them to myself.

Because the only person I want to share them with, can no longer hear me..

When you told me that we were having a child, I couldn't have been happier.

I had you, I had the dream of a family.

After everything I had seen and done, I finally had peace...

And then you were gone...

Taken...

I knew someone had betrayed you, us...

I tracked down your captors, but when I found you...

I was too late...

I saw you through my scope.

You looked ragged, dirty, pained.

I knew what they had done, what they would still do.

You stood there between others, money passing hands...

I felt torn, the distance between us too great, and those Legion bastards everywhere...

I couldn't bear the thought of you in their hands.

You looked beautiful, as always.

I knew what must be done.

As I aimed, I took in your face for the last time, drinking in all the details..

And then you were no more...

What had I done?

I granted the last gift...

I committed the ultimate betrayal...

My heart, my soul, my peace of mind, shattered like glass.

My soul, frozen by what I'd done...

I met someone, Carla, someone who helped me get my vengeance.

The Courier found out that the inn keeper sold you and our baby to the Legion.

Into slavery..

I killed her. The least I could do for you.

I traveled with the Courier and got the chance to redeem myself for what I'd done...

To you... and at Bitter Springs..

Together the Courier and I killed many of the Legion, we defended the NCR, the Hoover Dam, and the people.

I hope you're proud of me Carla.

And more than anything, I hope that you forgive me.

That you understand why I chose this last resort...

I know that my life is coming to an end.

Ever since I lost you, I've been walking at the edge of the abyss.

I was lost without you and I was found.

The Courier helped me make my peace with my past.

And gave me a new purpose..

Now I have done all I could, my duty is fulfilled..

I feel your hand clasping mine.

Soon we will be reunited my love.

I hear your voice, calling me into the darkness...


End file.
